falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Recipe
; Notes and holodisks * Mississippi Quantum pie recipe - a note from Fallout 3. * Recipe - mirelurk cakes - a holodisk in Fallout 3. * Lunch meat casserole recipe - a cut holodisk from Fallout 3. * Philippe's recipes - a holodisk from Fallout: New Vegas. * Recipe: Super-Heated Knife! - a holodisk in Dead Money. * Bitter drink recipe - a scrolled note from Lonesome Road. * Recipe - consumable recipes in Fallout 76. ; Crafting (Fallout: New Vegas) * Skill book recipe - overview page * Recipes - Barter skill book - holodisk for crafting a Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor at a workbench. * Recipes - Energy Weapons skill book - holodisk for crafting a Nikola Tesla and You. * Recipes - Explosives skill book - holodisk for crafting a Duck and Cover!. * Recipes - Guns skill book - holodisk for crafting a Guns and Bullets. * Recipes - Lockpick skill book - holodisk for crafting a Tumblers Today. * Recipes - Medicine skill book - holodisk for crafting a D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine. * Recipes - Melee Weapons skill book - holodisk for crafting a Grognak the Barbarian. * Recipes - Repair skill book - holodisk for crafting a Dean's Electronics. * Recipes - Science skill book - holodisk for crafting a Big Book of Science. * Recipes - Sneak skill book - holodisk for crafting a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual. * Recipes - Speech skill book - holodisk for crafting a Lying, Congressional Style. * Recipes - Survival skill book - holodisk for crafting a Wasteland Survival Guide. * Recipes - Unarmed skill book - holodisk for crafting a Pugilism Illustrated. * Recipes - Brahmin Wellington - a schematic for Brahmin Wellington. * Recipes - Cass' moonshine - a schematic for moonshine. * Recipes - Cook-Cook's Fiend stew - a schematic for Cook-Cook's Fiend stew. * Recipes - Rose's wasteland omelet - a schematic for Rose's wasteland omelet. * Recipes - Ruby's spicy casserole - cut schematic for Ruby's casserole. * Recipes - Turbo - a schematic for Turbo in Fallout: New Vegas. ; Fallout 4 * Gwinnett brew recipe - Recipe for Gwinnett brew created by the Gwinnett Brewery. * Gwinnett lager recipe - Recipe for Gwinnett lager. * Gwinnett pils recipe - Recipe for Gwinnett pilsner. * Gwinnett stout recipe - Recipe for Gwinnett stout. * Slocum's Buzzbites recipe - Recipe for Slocum's Buzzbites * Fire Belly recipe - Recipe for Fire Belly in Far Harbor. * Ware's brew recipe - Recipe for Ware's brew in Far Harbor. * Nuka-Cola recipes - Recipes for Nuka-Cola variants in Nuka-World. * Fury grenade recipe - Recipe for the fury grenade in Nuka-World. * Persuasion grenade recipe - Recipe for the persuasion grenade. * Predator grenade recipe - Recipe for the predator grenade. ; Fallout Shelter * Theme recipe fragment, a resource used to create a theme. * Rare and legendary weapon recipes, a schematic required to craft certain weapons in the weapon workshop. * Rare and legendary outfit recipes, a schematic required to craft certain outfits in the outfit workshop. ; Fallout 76'' * Crafting recipes ; Other * Radscorpion liquor recipe - recipe to create beer in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. * U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes - skill book in Fallout 3.